


更衣室

by Kuangsu0104



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuangsu0104/pseuds/Kuangsu0104
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/kwon Soonyoung|Hoshi
Kudos: 10





	更衣室

更衣室

全圆佑刚从更衣间换完衣服出来，按照年龄顺位拍摄，权顺荣已经比他先过去等候着，还没来得及看看他的服化效果。

这次的拍摄概念过往也不是没有过，只是显得较为少年青涩的感觉，笼罩着一层说不明道不透的暧昧感。

权顺荣坐在那儿，衣服也不知道是不是故意这样设计，特地位于领口少了纽扣，还是因为迎合拍摄效果。

那惹眼的区域大片暴露着。最近训练强度急促增大，加上坚持不断的健身计划，权顺荣究竟是瘦得太过了。下颚线比之前愈加锋利分明，曲手肘肩膀跟着微侧动时，那锁骨一路凹下突起的阴影重叠在一块，造就成了一出极致绝对领域。

“顺荣啊，可以表现的再深入一点吗？”

摄影师话刚落下，权顺荣看了眼场外的全圆佑，视线毫不掩饰地直击向他，像羽翼般，又轻轻撇开。

“你拍摄的时候在想什么？”

全圆佑不紧不慢地抽开权顺荣的腰带，低沉的嗓音里带着点循循善诱的味道。那短裤实在太短了，他大可不需脱下就能掐到那大腿内侧柔嫩的肉，在往上点，就能拽住那内裤平整的角。

于是裤子被他恶趣味的更拉堆了起来了一点。露出一截不算纤细的小腿，腿形格外符合他胃口，凸起蜿蜒的乳白色山峰，抚摸手感极滑的。

衣物厮磨的声音在安静的更衣室里格外明显。

“想什么？”

“你…唔…”

全圆佑低头吻权顺荣，毫无防备的发起了最猛烈的攻势，卷着舌头搅动，手一下下抚摸着人的后颈。柔软的舌尖缠绵而灵活的舔舐在一块，像是一场不停的追逐战。

权顺荣被吻得几近要透不过气，推了推人的肩膀，整张脸泛着绯色的赧意，狐眸水光潋滟，瞪着人也有种调情的错觉。但在全圆佑看来这不是误解。

“不…要…会有人…”

“小点声，想让大家都听到吗？”

全圆佑笑了笑，拉着人的手牵引到自己身下的部位揉搓，权顺荣也不躲，顺着他的动作俯身向前解开了裤链，将那凶狠的性器放了出来，感受到那粗大他手心突兀的涨了一圈。

他半跪下来，光裸着的膝盖磕在地板上有些疼，他皱了皱眉，先是伸出舌尖舔了舔全圆佑肿胀的前端，然后张了张小口比量再用口腔含住茎身。

温热狭小的口瞬时裹上了他的挺立，就像急电流通过了全身，全圆佑难自持的低喘了一声。

好像太大了。

权顺荣的嘴巴太小了，含不住完整，索性又退了出来，湿热再一次裹了上去努力将阴茎吃得更深，他用揉捏着沉甸甸的着囊袋，似以弥补不足。

“好…大…唔…”

全圆佑的理智几句都要被烧光了，而身下的人还报以无辜的神色抬头看着他，眼睛里噙满了水汽，腮帮子被自己的东西塞得满满当当。

那被自己仇视的衬衫更是随意的耷拉在他的肩膀旁，透过他的视线还能看胸前的樱点，被他一开始咬得垂涎欲滴，现在硬挺得起来展露着，像是快盛开般。

他开始感到不满足，不可抑制地扶着权顺荣的脑袋加速顶撞，龟头一次次磨着咽喉，像是要顶穿了喉咙一般的自暴自弃。

“唔唔…唔”

权顺荣眼里的水汽越来越重，抗议的声音透过不停被动作的嘴里发出来，对方不可受控的欲望让他愈来愈透不过气，终于在全圆佑被迫拔出的肿胀的时候吐了出来。他像岸边濒临死亡的鱼，不停的喘气，流泪。

“那你知道我在想你什么吗？”

权顺荣所有的一切一切都太诱惑人了，不管是天生也好有意也罢，他甘愿被卷入风眼中心一次次被沉沦堕落。只有这时候他的欲望是不加掩饰的，他贪得无厌，想狠狠地操他，想他只为他一个人流泪哭饶。

“我想怎么教训你。”

权顺荣还没反应过来就被全圆佑翻了个身抵在门后，裤子被他彻底扒下，指尖恶劣地顺着穴口入侵，一根一根的逐渐开拓抚平褶皱。他咬着他的耳垂，不留停息的抽插着手指，压着穴内嫩肉刺激人理智，“在想怎么操你，背入式，还是抱着？”

嗓音经过一番下来已经沙哑得不成话，这对权顺荣来说却是一种性感到不能抗拒的诱惑。

“怎么又不说话了现在？”

他顽劣地将指尖更深入了一些，用力摁压着肉，才如愿以偿听到对方急促而噬骨的呻吟。“圆佑啊，别弄了…快进来…呜…”权顺荣被欺负得没有力气，软软地由着他抱着腰玩弄。

全圆佑毫不犹豫地分开了权顺荣的双腿，挺腰撞了进去。后入插进去的更深，权顺荣几乎是一霎那便被插射了，不可忍耐的叫出了声，双脚不停地因敏感打着颤。

“嗯…圆佑…啊…”

穴肉层层吸附着他的粗大，全圆佑被绞得头皮发麻，爽到极上忍不住发了喘息，捞着人腰一下更比一下的往深入顶弄。

喘息、低哑的呻吟，水声夹杂着肉体拍打的声音在更衣室内彼此起伏，却不速之客造访，一阵敲门声杂乱地响了起来。

“顺荣在吗？圆佑也在里面？该走了喔。”

是助理的声音，应该是少了人才折回来寻人。

“啊，哥，我…”权顺荣本想像以往一样洪亮的回复一下不被注意，却不知道身后全圆佑发什么疯了，一下更比一下重的顶弄他，他觉得自己的腰都快断了，“嗯…你混蛋…不要…嗯啊…有人…”

“回答他啊。”

“呜…你他妈的……”

全圆佑捏着人臀瓣，咬着他下巴低语，感受到权顺荣因为紧张而不停收缩的甬道夹着他的肉刃，不停地抽出捅进，卖力的挺动着自己腰部。

“乖，回答他。”

分明是吃醋，却要用这种方式去惩罚他。顺荣克制着话里的哭腔，手也撑不住地面塌下了腰，想逃开，可被人毫不留情的捞起来继续顶弄。

“我再和圆佑…嗯…聊一下就……”

“回去…哥”

“好吧，听你声音不舒服的样子，早点回去休息啊，我去车上等你们。”

“嗯……”

等到离去的脚步声小了，权顺荣才开始渐渐又泄出了猫叫似的呻吟。被欺负得不像样，想转身打全圆佑，却又没什么力气，只更激起了对方控制欲被他压在身下不停的进出。

“你只能是我的啊，知道吗？”


End file.
